Her Reacurring Nightmare
by Nightosphere Princess
Summary: "This was why she was scared to fall in love. She was couldn't stand living forever and watching them die" Marceline has reacurring nightmares relating to past events in her life, this time around they're about her Mom. Some Bubbline.


** Just something that came to me : )**

Finn and Jake weren't going on a big adventure today. They had informed Princess Bubblegum that they were taking a day off from serving her needs. Which the princess was okay with. "You two deserve a day without swords and stuff, go play some video games or do whatever else boys do," she had said. But the boys weren't going play video games or have childish fun, they were going to do some serious family business. After the boys' mother (as they liked to put it) got so ill that Glob decided to lift her soul to Glob World so she wouldn't have to feel anymore pain, the boy's had decided that no matter how busy their lives got they would visit her gravestone at least once a year around the anniversary of her passing. When their father's time came they met in the middle of the two dates and made that their "little family time". Whenever they bought a new calendar they made sure they marked their "little family time" day with bright red marker and one year they even used glitter. Anyway, it was a special day for the boys.

This year Finn was holding two flowers, a pink rose for Margaret, and something cool looking (that they checked with Peebles to make sure it wasn't dangerous) that they found on one of their adventures, for Joshua. Jake was feeling emotional like he always was on these visits, Finn could see the tears in his eyes.

"It's okay man," Finn said comfortingly putting his hand on his best bro's shoulder.

"I know man, I just get a little emotional over these kind of things" said Jake

/\/\/\/\/\/

Marceline strummed some random chords on her axe base for the millionth time that day. For the last few days she had this feeling that she had to let out. She just had no idea how. She hated when this happened, when she needed to let something out but, no matter how she sang the words or strummed her axe base nothing seemed right. Even when and if she ever finished, the song may just have to go into her "extremely personal album that no one can ever, ever, ever, ever hear,". It's not like there haven't been songs about the Mushroom War, there are plenty. _Cloud Hunt _for example, but _Cloud Hunt_ is a song about the bomb going off. What Marceline was trying to write was what one would call the very thing that makes wars so awful. She hadn't slept in a while, because the nightmares would come back. It was something she learned to deal with. every few years she would have a week or so of nightmares, in which she would relive past events that she wished she could forget. Sometimes it was Simon's last moments of sanity, Ash selling Hambo, her fight with Bonnibel, the Vampire King, last time it was her dad eating her fries. This time she really wished the dreams were about the Vampire King, sure they were absolutely horrid, but at least they ended with a stake through his heart. The woman who died in these dreams was the woman who made her feel like she wasn't a bloody half-breed, made sure she was happy in the darkest of times, one of few people Marceline ever said "I love you" to, the woman that should be there to comfort her and tell her that they're just dreams that never actually happened and never will. Unfortunately for Marceline, all that ended 1000 years ago.

As anyone who hasn't slept in days would feel, Marceline was tired. Very tired. So tired that her brain's want to sleep was overcoming her hearts want to not have the nightmares. So Marceline ending up passing out on the hard couch.

The dream started out sweet…

_ "Mommy the TV's saying scary stuff,". Marion looked over to see her daughter sitting on a pillow watching the one o'clock news. Marion put down the book she was reading, grabbed the TV remote, and changed the channel to DVD 1._

_ "Hey Marcy, you want to watch something we have on DVD?" she asked._

_ "YAY" Marceline cheered, accidentally falling off the pillow._

_ "Okay then" Said Marion. She walked over to the TV and pulled out some DVDs from the entertainment center. "Let's see there's the complete first season of _Grimm_" Marceline shook her head and threw the pillow at the couch. "Okay, let's see what else we got…since when do have both of the _Legally Blonde _movies?!" _

_ "Daddy thinks they're funny" The little half demon replied "Mommy when is Daddy coming back?" Marion was thrown back by her daughter's question._

_ "Soon Baby, maybe even tomorrow" she said "How about the first season of _Steven Uni_…" Marion was cut off by the sound of air raid sirens. Marceline was shocked at her response._

_ "Mommy!"_

_ "Marceline I am more concerned about our lives than my use of profanity at the moment! Just don't repeat them! okay?!" she yelled. Marceline let out a whimper. Marion picked her up of the ground "I sounded a little angry, but that's because I'm really worried and I'm worried for our lives because I love you more than anything and I couldn't stand to lose you" she said as she picked up a piece of chalk on the end table and then quickly walked to the wall and hectically drew a smiley face. She then frantically ran from the wall to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl that used to contain cereal from the sink and threw it at the smiley face she drew. The screaming from outside got louder and louder, the bowl broke and milk splattered everywhere._

_ "Marceline, you may want to say goodbye to this dimension because you won't be living in it anymore. MOLOSO VOBISCUM… " Then the bombs dropped. The ground shook, the power went out and the window broke. Everything was such a horrible blur of destruction. Marion dropped to the floor in agony. Whoever created these bombs had to be the most heartless person in existence. The bombs quit dropping and the planes that dropped them flew off. Only thing left was wreckage and pain. Marceline climbed out of the clothesbasket she had took refuge in. Only to see something no 3 year old should see._

_ "MOMMY" she screamed _

Marceline woke up screaming. The poodle that was sleeping next to the couch had ran out the doggie door.

"It's just a dream, just a dream" she repeated . _But it happened _she thought. She wanted nothing more than to lean on her mother's shoulder, tell her about the dream, and for her mom to comfort her and tell her it wasn't real. But unfortunately for Marceline, that wasn't going to happen. This was the reason she was scared to fall in love, raise a family, tell anybody "I love you". She couldn't stand the thought of living forever and watching them die.

/\/\/\/\/

Finn and Jake looked down at their parents' graves, they had been at the graveyard for about three hours now and there was more than a few tear stains on Jake's handkerchief.

"Hey boys!" said a voice from behind them. The boys turned around to see Marceline wearing a sun hat and a long pair of gloves. It seemed as though she was hiding her face from more than just the sun. Her face was actually the only thing that wasn't covered with a cloth, the dress she was wearing would hit the floor if she wasn't floating and it covered most of her neck.

"Hey Marceline" the boys replied

"What's with the dress? I'm sweating looking at that thing" said Jake

"Kind of look like you're going to a funeral" Finn remarked.

"And you don't?" her voice was rough and laced with the sound of one's voice when one had been crying,

"We've been visiting our parents' graves and hoping they might be able to hear us in Glob World" Finn said

"I've heard that works, you know to heal the pain," Marceline lifted her head, her red eyes wet and puffy. She had been crying and both boys knew it.

"Marceline is there something wrong?" Finn asked. "Did someone die and are we just now hearing about it?"

"We'll talk at my house" she said.

"Bye Mom and Dad," Jake said while shrinking and jumping into Marceline's pocket. Finn grabbed her hand and the three flew off.

/\/\/\/\/

Marceline poured the boys some color drained juice, as she began to tell her story. The boys sat on the couch (Not jumping on to it this time) while Marceline sat on the air across from it.

"The story I am about to tell you is kinda personal and gets a little uh… graphic in places, just to let you know" she said.

"More personal than the story about you and Ice King?" Finn asked

"Yes, now to the story." Marceline sighed "As you already know I have lived for over a thousand years and have experienced things that no one wants to experience. Every once in a while, I am plagued by nightmares in which I relive these moments, the dreams are often altered from the original event so the happier parts are vague and the most painful are crystal clear. Most recently the dreams have been about…my mother" Marceline started crying and then began to explain the dream. As she got to the end of the dream both boys' jaws were as dropped as they could get.

"Marceline I know you have to vent and stuff…" Finn started

"But you didn't have to go into that much detail" Jake finished, his face a little green.

"I'm sorry, dudes"

"It's fine, continue"

"And well that's the dream." the tears rolled down faster "I don't even know what her name was, she doesn't have a grave, there wasn't a funeral, and Daddy won't speak of her." Marceline was crying too hard to talk now.

"Marcy that's awful," Finn remarked.

" Here take my handkerchief" Jake said handing her the handkerchief. Marceline took it.

" Thank you, Jake,"

"No need to mention it," Jake said giving her a hug,

"Hey Marceline we kinda have some stuff that needs to be reckoned with before we go to bed tonight, really enjoyed this little bonding between the three of us…" Finn was cut off.

"It's fine, I've got something that needs dealt with too" she said. And the three left the house and parted ways. Finn waited till Marceline flew out of sight before speaking.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

** I believe this is a good time to stop this chapter, this will be a three-shot with a continuation of the first chapter in chapter 2 and an epilogue for the third. Yes there will be Bubbline and some father-daughter feels. **


End file.
